ThatPOWER
thatPOWER |image = JD2014= |-|JD2016= |game = |artist = ft. |year = 2013 |mode = Dance Crew (Classic) Solo (Extreme) Trio (On-Stage) |dg = / / / (Classic) (Extreme) / / (On-Stage) |alt = Extreme Battle On-Stage (DLC) |mashup = Available on all devices |difficulty = Hard (Classic/On-Stage) Hardest (Extreme/Mashup) |nogm = Classic 4 Extreme: 3 On-Stage; 4 (P2)/3 (P1/P3) Mashup: 8 |mc = Dark Red (Classic) Denim Blue (Extreme) Sky Blue (On-Stage) |pc = Classic C1: All C2: / /Totem Pole/Cod Gray C3: /Cod Gray/Bondi Blue/Cod Gray Extreme On-Stage Cod Gray/ /Cod Gray / /Timber Green (Bridge) |gc = All (Classic) (Extreme) Bright Turquoise/ /Bright Turquoise (On-Stage) |lc = Vivid Sky Blue (Classic) Orange (Extreme/On-Stage) Red (On-Stage) (JDU) |pictos= 109 (Classic) 183 (Extreme) 114 (On-Stage) 115 (Mashup) |nowc=ThatPower ThatPowerALT (alternate) |perf= Classic Julie Rivat (P1) Yoni Jayl (P2) Kyf Ekamé (P3) Grace Bolebe (P4) Extreme Arben Kapidani On-Stage Julien Durand (P1) Mehdi Kerkouche (P2, Lead) Yoni Jayl (P3) |dlc = December 17, 2013 (On-Stage) February 29, 2016 (Extreme, JDU) |kcal=46 |dura=4:34}} "#thatPOWER" by ft. is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancers Classic 'P1' P1 is a holographic figure at the start and the end. She wears a dark red suit which changes to sky blue. She has white hair, black boots and grey skin. 'P2' P2 is a holographic figure at the start and the end. He wears a dark red suit which changes to sky blue. He has white hair, red shoes that turn to blue, and grey skin. 'P3' P3 is a holographic figure at the start and the end. He wears a dark red suit which changes to sky blue. He has white hair, black shoes, and grey skin. 'P4' P4 is a holographic figure at the start and the end. She wears a dark red suit which changes to sky blue. She has white hair that is tied up with a half down half up bun and half down half up braid, black shoes, and grey skin. thatpower_coach_1_big.png|P1 thatpower_coach_2_big.png|P2 thatpower_coach_3_big.png|P3 thatpower_coach_4_big.png|P4 Extreme The dancer is a male wearing an orange and black suit. He wears jeans, orange shoes and orange, futuristic-like sunglasses. He has black hair. On-Stage Lead Dancer The lead dancer is a male with a visor-like mask. He wears a yellow vest with a zebra striped shirt, black drop-crotch pants and blue shoes. Back-up Dancers The back-up dancers are both male with blue futuristic-like sunglasses. They wear tuxedo-like shirts with gold accents, black vests and black shoes. During the part after the second verse, all coaches turn into greyish holograms. Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 1 big.png|P1 (Backup) Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 2 big.png|P2 (Lead) Thatpoweroscdlcs coach 3 big.png|P3 (Backup) Background Classic The background of the dance is most likely to be a spaceship, where flashing lights of red and blue color appear. Extreme Normal Extreme background; it mostly flashes golden. On-Stage The usual background from Just Dance 2014 On-Stage routines. It flashes mostly blue, purple and red. Gold Moves Classic There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the Classic routine. '''Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Swing your arms inward and cross your arms over your chest. Gold Move 4: Throw your right arm towards the screen whilst looking down at the ground. This is the final move of the routine. That Power GM 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 That Power GM 2.png|Gold Move 4 -TP GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 in-game -TP GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves '''in the Extreme routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Put both of your fists down quickly. That Power Extreme GM.png|All Gold Moves -TP Extreme GM.gif|All Gold Moves in-game On-Stage The On-Stage routine has 4 Gold Moves '''for P2 and 3 Gold Moves for P1 and P3. '''Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3: P2, flex your muscles; P1 and P3, cross your arms. Gold Move 4: Hit the air. (Only for the P2). ThatPOWEROSALTGM1and2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 3 ThatPOWEROSALTGM4.png|Gold Move 4 (P2) Thatpoweronstagegm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 in-game -TP OS GM2.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Mashup There are 8 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7: Put your hand down slowly. (Beauty and a Beat) Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8: Throw your hands out. (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) Gold Moves 3 and 6: Make a stop sign with your right hand. (U Can't Touch This) Baabgm12.png|Gold Moves 1, 4, and 7 (Beauty and a Beat) Jaiho jd2 gm 1.png|Gold Moves 2, 5, and 8 (Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)) UCTT Gold Move.png|Gold Moves 3 and 6 (U Can't Touch This) Thatpowermashupgm1ingame.gif|Gold Moves 1, 4 and 7 in-game Thatpowermashupgm2ingame.gif|Gold Moves 2, 5 and 8 in-game Thatpowermashupgm3ingame.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 6 in-game Mashup #thatPOWER has a Mashup that can be unlocked from the start. Dancers *''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) *''Idealistic'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM1 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM2 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' GM3 *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM4 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM5 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''Moves Like Jagger '' *''On The Floor'' *''Disturbia'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' GM6 *''Dun N' Dusted'' *''Dare '' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Beauty And A Beat'' GM7 *''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Wrestler Version) *''Good Feeling'' *''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny)'' GM8 *''Forget You'' *''Step by Step'' *''She’s Got Me Dancing'' *''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' *''#thatPOWER ''(Extreme) Battle #thatPOWER ''has a battle against ''C'mon by Ke$ha. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Mashups: Classic *You're On My Mind'' (Quatro) ''' Extreme *#thatPOWER ' *Built For This'' (Robots) ' *Fine China'' *''Fun'' *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Just Dance'' *''Moskau'' *''Pound The Alarm'' Dance Quests #thatPOWER ''appears in the following Dance Quest maps: * Scepter Captions The Extreme dancer for ''#thatPOWER appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Cyber Bumps * Cyber Punch * Cyborg Balance * Future Go Back * Future Push * Future Wave * Heart Beat * Powered Circle Trivia * The song was supposed to be announced at Gamescom along with others, but leaked videos surfaced. * This is will.i.am's third song in the series after his involvement with The Black Eyed Peas on Pump It ''and ''Mas Que Nada, but this is his first solo appearance. It is followed by It's My Birthday ''and ''Scream & Shout. ** It is also Justin Bieber’s second song in the series, after Beauty And A Beat, which is followed by Sorry ''and ''Let Me Love You, ''but this is his first time appearing as a featured artist. * The routine is almost similar to the music video for the same song. * The dancers' edited skin colours are grey instead of white. Their hair and gloves are white. However, in the battle, P2 has white skin and black hair. * ''#thatPOWER’s On-Stage routine is the only downloadable On-Stage routine. * This is also the only On-Stage routine to feature all male dancers. * In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer has more Gold Moves than the backup dancers. The lead has 4 and the backups have 3. This is the first routine to go like this. The second is The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?), the third is Happy (Sing Along Mode) and the fourth is Boys (Summertime Love). * In the On-Stage routine, the backup dancers look like identical twins with strikingly similar outfits. * In the On-Stage routine, the lead dancer's pictogram has a similar colour to the Gold Move colour. * In the On-Stage version, the lyrics read "They call me Will-a/Stay so cool I'm chill'''y" but in the other versions it reads "They call me Willy/Stay so cool I'm chill'i'" ** This spelling of "chilli" is the same way Chilli of the group TLC spells her name. * In the Classic/On-Stage routines, the lyrics read, "Coming like a battleram, battleram", however, in the Extreme routine and Mashup, it reads, "Call me like a battleram, battleram." * This Mashups for this song and for Hangover (BaBaBa) tie for the most Gold Moves in a single Mashup, with eight each. * In the Extreme routine, the white shadows only appear on pictograms for brief moments, making them more abstract. ** The Gold Move pictograms from the Extreme routine are recycled in Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)’s Classic routine. * The difficulty of the Mashup is set at "Hardest". This is the first and only time in the series in which a Mashup is rated at Hardest. * To get the P2's avatar on Just Dance 2015, you have to be Level 5000 on the World Dance Floor. It is the avatar with the highest level requirement in Just Dance 2015. * In the Dance Crew Mashup You're On My Mind, the dancers have a Gold Move that is not seen in the original routine. The same happens with Crucified. * On Just Dance 2017's version of Just Dance Unlimited, the old On-Stage square is used for the On-Stage version (without the glass effect removed), rather than the Updated version. * P4 has a new avatar on Just Dance 2016 which can be unlocked for 500 Mojo Coins. ** Also, there is a glitch; after playing this song on Just Dance Unlimited, P4's avatar is shown getting unlocked. However, when it is viewed it in the avatar shop, P2's avatar is shown instead. *The main banner for the On-Stage version was originally going to be orange, as seen in a video showing one of the early versions of Just Dance 2017.https://youtu.be/WM8FfJ-eE74?t=2m28s It was later changed to pink in the final version. Gallery Thatpower cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Classic) Thatpoweralt cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlcs cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' (On-Stage) Thatpoweroscdlc.jpg|''#thatPOWER'' (On-Stage) (Updated) Thatpower_mashup.png|''#thatPOWER'' (Mashup) ThatPOWERopener.png|''#thatPOWER'' on the Just Dance 2014 menu ThatPOWERmenu.png|Routine selection menu Thatpower cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach thatpower_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover thatpoweralt_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (Extreme) Thatpoweroscdlc_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover (On-Stage) ThatPOWERAvatar.png|P2’s avatar on Just Dance 2014 132.png|P2’s avatar on Just Dance 2015 and later games 200138.png|P2's Golden avatar 300138.png|P2's Diamond avatar 167_AVATAR.png|P4’s avatar 0472.png|Extreme avatar 200472.png|Golden Extreme avatar 300472.png|Diamond Extreme avatar Thatpoweronstageavat.png|On-Stage avatar (P2) 200351.png|On-Stage golden avatar 300351.png|On-Stage diamond avatar thatpowerwins.png|Battle Mode thatpowerteaser.jpg|Teaser -thatPower (Extreme).PNG that power stage.jpg that power pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Thatpoweralt pictos-sprite.png|Extreme Pictograms ThatPOWEROSALTPictos.png|On-Stage Pictograms bts#tp.jpg|Behind the Scenes (Extreme) Thatpoweronstagegm1ingame.gif Zrzut_ekranu_(13).png|Beta banner color for the On-Stage version on 's version of 12. THAT POWER 300609.jpg|Extreme version on Videos Official Music Video File:Will.i.am - -thatPOWER ft. Justin Bieber Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER Just Dance Now - thatPOWER - 5 * Stars Just Dance 2016 - thatPOWER - COOP (All Jewels) That power just dance 2017 superstar gameplay 'Extreme' Just Dance 2014 That Power Extreme - 5 Stars Just Dance Unlimited - thatPOWER 'On-Stage' Just Dance 2014 - thatPOWER On Stage Just Dance Unlimited - thatPOWER Alternate Just Dance Now thatPOWER (On Stage) 'Mashup' Just Dance 2014 -thatPOWER (Mashup) .am ft Justin Bieber Video References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Justin Bieber Category:Songs by will.i.am Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Trios Category:All Male Trios Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with DLC Alternates Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Battles Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with On-Stage routines Category:Just Dance 2014 DLCs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Arben Kapidani Category:Grace Bolebe Category:Kyf Ekamé Category:Julie Rivat Category:Julien Durand Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Yoni Jayl Category:Leaked DLCs Category:Leaked Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs With Extreme Routines